zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Glitches
This page is a list of glitches in ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Screeching noises One of the glitches present in ''Phantom Hourglass causes low screeching noises to occur in one floor of the Temple of the Ocean King. It is similar to the sound a GBA Pokémon Emerald cart makes when glitched with an Action Replay device. It also happens in the Goron Temple. Glitched Mercay Island Another new glitch is when you go to the outside of the Temple of the Ocean King, turn left. Do Link's Hurricane Spin and go into the north western part of the wall. If done correctly, you will go into the wall and will disappear into the building. Go to the left above the trees to the left and explore the unknown places in Mercay Island! This may have been programed to have happened somewhere in the game's development, as some of the out-of-bounds trees have Rupees in them when rolled into. Malfunctioning Cyclone Slate To activate the third glitch you need to have gotten the symbol for the Cyclone Slate from the frog by the Isle of Frost. Draw a right bracket with a vertical line at the end of the bottom horizontal line. This warps you as if you drew the correct symbol in the cyclone slate. Headless Undead Use the grappling hook to take out a Stalfos's head. When its about to regroup with its body, hit the body with an arrow, a sword, or a sword beam. If done correctly, the rings will appear under the Stalfos' head even though there is no body under it. After the rings appear it will fly over to where the body is and then regroup. Playing Undead On the Isle of Ruins go to the boulder above the gold and silver pyramid. Make it roll into one of the piles of bones that is not a Stalfos. When the boulder rolls over it, it will die like normal Stalfos do, even though it isn't a Stalfos. Unknown Place On the Isle of the Dead, go inside the Pyramid, go beside a rock sign, go up a little, throw your Hookshot at the farthest sign, then connect it to the other sign to put a rope between them. Jump the farthest possible with the rope, then go up. You will see something big, black, and empty, and if you walk in it, you fall down. Go back and you will start walking to the next room as usual. How that glitch works is that Link gets thrown away behind the warp point the developers put up, so it is possible to walk behind it then walk in the warp place. Blind Linebeck If you sail towards Dee Ess island for the first time at a 45-degree angle to the pier but so you can also see the top "screen" and you jump at the right time, Linebeck will not notice the island and you can sail clean through the pier without so much as a "Land Ho!". However, he will notice the island when you move farther away. This occurs because the game engine cannot start cutscenes in mid-jump. Too far On some stairs if you roll down them at just the right time, you don't go down the stairs. Move up to go down the stairs. Aquatic link In maze island, right before the timer runs out, jump in the water. If it goes out while you are falling in the water link will be translucent and not sink while the stone is speaking. When he stops talking, link splashes into the water just as normal. Stuck Pirate Sometimes, if Jolene appears, the camera will freeze, and a screeching sound will be heard. Also, the view of her ship becomes white. You have to reset your game in order to continue playing. Category:Glitches